Dîner surprise
by Leptitloir
Summary: Vanitas vérifiera avant de fermer la porte du four, la prochaine fois. [UA]


Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Square Enix et Disney.

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF, sur le thème " _Pardon_ ", en une heure.**

Bon, là il était minuit passé, mon cerveau lâchait un peu. Un peu trop. Et j'ai peur que ça ressemble pas trop aux personnages. En vrai c'est drôle dans ma tête et je sais pas vraiment comment ça va rendre à la lecture pour ceux qui passeront. Je promets que c'est pas du vécu.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Repas surprise

Là, il est peut-être allé un peu trop loin. Mais vraiment un peu, trois fois rien. Un pas derrière la limite, un orteil sur la ligne inviolable. Un tout léger débordement. Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat, quoi. Il s'emballe pour rien aussi, Demyx.

"- Mais t'es pas sérieux !

\- Bah si, sinon je te le dirais pas.

\- Mais quel con !"

"Quel con", il y va fort quand même. C'est bon, c'est pas non plus la fin du monde. Ce genre de conneries, y a bien deux trois glandus à qui ça a déjà du arriver. Et puis c'est la faute du lapin, il avait rien à faire ici. Et si Dem n'avait pas laissé la cage ouverte, ça ne serait jamais arrivé. C'est la faute de Dem, tiens. Voilà.

"- T'avais qu'à le surveiller. C'est à toi qu'elle l'a confié.

\- Je suis parti dix minutes !

\- Quinze, j'ai compté. Et t'en a mis dix de plus pour comprendre qu'y avait un problème. Plus cinq pour trouver le problème dans le four.

\- Ben tu m'excuseras hein, mais j'ai pas tout de suite pensé que j'allais le trouver là !"

Pas faux. Pour sûr que Vanitas non plus, il n'aurait pas de suite cherché un lapin échappé dans un four en pleine pyrolyse. Déjà, parce que l'idée était quand même vachement glauque, et qu'elle ne lui aurait pas immédiatement traversé l'esprit. Ensuite, parce qu'on parlait de Dem, et que si le noiraud n'envisageait pas une idée pour son aspect rebutant, ça n'était certainement pas le drôle de musicien qui allait la trouver.

L'odeur, ça l'avait aidé

"- Mais je vais lui dire quoi à Nami moi !

\- Que tu lui as préparé l'repas ?

\- Si c'est pour en sortir des comme ça, tu peux garder ta mâchoire inférieur collée contre celle du haut."

Tiens, c'est quand même assez bien trouvé pour une réplique sortie de sa bouche. Vanitas commence à déteindre, sûrement. Ca n'annonce rien de bon. Il va falloir discuter avec son très cher colocataire une fois qu'il se sera calmé.

"- T'es un monstre.

\- C'était pas volontaire.

\- Mais j'espère bien que c'était pas volontaire !

\- Il est monté après que j'ai vidé le four, j'ai pas fait gaffe.

\- Mais tu pouvais pas vérifier avant de fermer la porte ?"

Là, Dem, il aime pas. Tout flagada qu'il soit d'habitude, ça n'a plus rien à voir avec le monstre de colère qui s'affiche devant le teigneux. Ses deux mains solidement ancrées autour de sa taille, son visage dur, sa bouche grande ouverte qui gueule le moindre mot qui en sort ... Vraiment pas beau à voir. Mais c'est-ce qu'il y peut Van, maintenant que c'est fait ? La machine à retourner dans le temps, il l'a pas encore inventée.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? Il est mort, bah il est mort.

\- T'es vraiment un monstre.

\- J'peux pas le ressusciter.

\- Elle me faisait confiance pour le garder !

\- Elle aurait pas dû, aussi."

Van pourrait presque sentir la gifle que le petit punk rêve de lui mettre. Il l'entend claquer dans sa tête. C'est dingue quand même, autant d'énergie et de colère dans un corps si maigre, où est-ce qu'il la cache le reste du temps, pour avoir l'air si flegmatique ? C'est une pile sur patte ce type, en vrai.

Demyx se calme, inspire longuement. Peut-être pour lui laisser une chance - une énième et une dernière - de se rattraper.

"- Tu sais ce qu'on dit quand on a fait une connerie ?

\- A tes souhaits ?"

Son visage tremble. D'accord, là, Vanitas n'est pas allé "un peu trop loin", il court encore derrière la limite.

"- Bah t'iras dire _A tes souhaits_ à Nami avec le lapin.

\- Pardon ?

\- Voilà !

\- Quoi, voilà ?

\- Pardon putain ! T'attendais quoi pour le dire !

\- Pourquoi j'aurais dû le dire, d'abord ?

\- Mais parce qu'on s'excuse quand on fait des conneries grosses comme les tiennes !"

Vanitas soupire. Il a rien demandé, lui, dans cette histoire. C'est la faute de Nami qui a confié son lapin à Dem et celle de Dem qui a laissé la cage ouverte en partant. Et puis le lapin aussi, qu'est-ce qui lui a pris d'aller grimper dans le four comme ça ?

"- Peut-être qu'il voulait mourir.

\- Quoi ?

\- Le lapin. Si ça se trouve, il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait en montant.

\- T'es sérieux ?

\- Je lui ai même rendu service."

Demyx inspire. Expire. Lentement. Il ouvre ses grands yeux verts pétillants, et le noiraud sent qu'il va passer un sale quart d'heure.

Il est vraiment allé trop loin.

* * *

Bon. Voilà. Je crois que j'ai un peu bâclé la fin, mais en vrai j'ai fini en dépassant le temps réglementaire d'une minute donc fallait bien clore d'une manière ou d'une autre. Vous en avez pensé quoi ?


End file.
